dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)
The El Kadsreian English re-dub of the animated film directed by Richard Williams and released in 1993, The Princess and The Cobbler,' '''was home video released in the United El Kadsreian Nations on August 16, 2018. Voice cast * Tommy Bond as Narrator * Jack Edmonton as Tack the Gobbler * Jayde Smith as Princess Yum-Yum * Vincent Price as Zigzag the Grand Vizer * Christopher Berger as King Nod * Benjamin C. Baker as The Thief/Phido the Vulture/Dying Solider * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Princess Yum-Yum's Nurse * Mona Marshall as Mad and Holy Old Witch * Deven Elliott as Chief Roofless * Brendan Sussman as Mighty One-Eye * Marky G. as Goblet/Tickle * Justin Briner as Gofer/Slap * Marcel Casey as Dwarf * Rick Jones as Goolie * Sean Schemmel as Hoof * Patrick M. Seymour as Hook The Brigands voice cast * Corbin Berger * Dean Hagopian * Ian Sinclair * Kirk Thornton * JP Reeve * SNO-Cone * Bill Pepsi * Christopher Sabat * Dan Green * Michael O'Reilly * Coty Hodges * J. Michael Tatum * Michael Fordham * Terrance Scammell * Hideki Hamasaki * Morgan Peure * Benny Anderson * Brandon Kane * Denny Joe * Christopher Von Meyer * Hörður Faheemsson Additional voices * Matthew Mercer * Selah Victor * Susan Glover * Eric Vale * Kira Buckland * Chermai Leigh * Aaron Roberts * Erin Fitzgerald * Johnny Yong Bosch * Fuyumi Hilo * Holly Albayrak * Nicetherine Nixta * Bryce Papenbrook * Mela Lee * Kelly Sanchez * Tanya Kasis * Amanda Lee * Kent Williams * Mary Nishizawa * Megan Kojimo * Natasha Mills * Carrie Savage * Kouki Ueda * Nikole Denishlea * Terri Doty * Jill Harris * Cris George * Tara Sands * Ben Diskin * Longley Goodenmeyer * Miles Luna * Barbara Dunkelman * Kathleen Zuelch * Monica Rial * Nathan Sharp * Alejandro Saab * Taylor Kane * Todd Haberkorn * Noach Irwin * Nina Xie * Nigel Reeve * Cassandra Morris * Bryn Doraemas * Blake Nishizawa * Andrew Kayos * Jimmie Padmore * Pauline Little * Sarah Camacho * Brian Beacock * Mark Camacho * Masashi Ua * Justin Bradley * Destiney Crespo-Baker * Dakota Ray * Magia Takenaka-Anderson * Duncan Coz * Janice Messal * Bunny May Mathlouthi * Lex Sinclair * Emma Bond * Leah Clark * Aika Morokuzu Crew * Voice director (El Kadsre) - Christopher Berger * Voice director (Canada) - Rick Jones * Voice director (United States) - Michael Sinterniklaas, Steve Kramer * Script revisiong - Sung Gim, Robert DaMelod, Pasi Peure * Musical director - Robert Folk, Ryota Yamada * Dubbing studio (El Kadsre) - Power Network * Dubbing studio (Canada) - Cinelume, ImagesInSound, SPUN * Dubbing studio (United States) - NYAV Post. Atlas Oceanic, Bang Zoom! Entetainment * Song studio - Power Network * Production company - Allied Filmmakers, El TV Kadsre Animation * Distributed - El TV Kadsre Films Trivia * Due to Vincent Price's death. * The voices dubs were joint-produced in Canada, El Kadsre and United States. Others * ''The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)/Tropes * The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)/Quotes * The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)/Credits Category:Dubs Category:El Kadsre Category:Films Category:2018 Category:Canada Category:United States Category:English-language dubs Category:2010s Category:2018 films Category:2010s films